Ett Slut Allt För Plågsamt, Minnen Alltför Svåra
by Serlene
Summary: När kriget äntligen är slut, finns det fortfarande en del saker som måste få ett svar. Vilka överlevde, vilka försvann, vad hände egentligen? Vilka vill hämnas, vilka får sin hämd? En angst berättelse om vad som skulle kunna hända. R


'NEEEJ!' Det, det kan inte var sant! Jag kastar mig ner på marken bredvid honom, och jag ser på honom med tårar i mina ögon. Jag kan inte tro det, jag vill inte tro det. Han skulle ju alltid vara här för oss, skydda oss, och låta oss veta att han var vår vän. Men inte nu...

Han ligger där på marken, och blod rinner från ett sår i pannan, på kinden, och från flera sår på hela kroppen. Hans klädnad färgas av blodet, och det breder bara ut sig allt mer. Han levde fortfarande, men bara nätt och jämt. Spåren efter striderna fanns fortfarande runt omkring oss. Häxor, trollkarlar, jättar och även så många andra låg döda på marken. De skadade hade redan blivit förda till sjukhus, men jag kunde inte vara glad åt det. När de försvann så hade han och hans motståndare fortfarande slagits, och ingen hade vetat hur det hela skulle sluta. Nu kastade jag mig ner vid hans sida, och lade hans huvud i mitt knä, utan att bry mig om att min klädnad fläckades av hans blod.

'Du kan inte dö, du.... Du lovade mig att du inte skulle dö... Inte efter vad som hände förut. -Du lovade!' Jag visste att mina ord var barnsliga, men vad annat kunde jag göra? Det kändes som om mitt hjärta var på väg att gå sönder, och jag kunde inte förmå mig själv att göra något annat. Hans andetag var långsamma, rosslande, och det var tydligen en väldigt stor ansträngning att ens fortsätta andas. Han öppnade ögonen, och jag kunde se all smärta, all sorg, och all kärlek han kände för oss som fanns kvar.

Han försökte verkligen, det kunde jag se, men det var alltför svårt för honom att prata. Det gjorde alltför ont.

'Schh, försök inte prata, ta det bara lugnt, de kommer snart... Du kommer klara dig, jag vet det... Du måste klara dig... Jag kan inte klara mig utan dig... Inte efter allt som hänt... Snälla du... Du får inte dö.' Han hade slutit ögonen, men nu öppnade han dem igen, och han såg på mig med klara ögon, ögon som sakta fylldes med tårar.

'Jag är ledsen, jag vet vad jag lovade, och jag trodde verkligen att jag skulle kunna hålla det... Jag är ledsen, men... -Nu är du iallafall säker. Jag har uppfyllt ett löfte till en vän.' Jag såg på honom med tårar i ögonen. Jag kan inte tro det. Det hela får inte vara sant. Dt hela måste vara en mardröm, snart kommer jag vakna och upptäcka att det hela bara varit en dröm, och allt är som vanligt. Men någonstans, djupt inom mig, så anar jag att detta inte är en dröm. Detta är den grymma verkligheten. Han drar ett långsamt andetag, och ser sedan på mig igen.

'Hur är det med de andra? Hur må...' Han klarar det inte. Det är alltför plågsamt, men inte på grund av hans kroppsliga skador, dessa skador sitter i själen. Han släpper ut luften, och drar på nytt efter andan.

'Hur många klarade sig undan?' Jag ser på honom med sorg i blicken, det här är inte lätt... Inte för att det någonsin varit lätt att berätta det här för honom, men ändå... Vi borde inte behöva det här.

'Inte så många. Ska jag räkna in dem som lyckades undkomma innan, så...' Hon suckade djupt, det här var alltför svårt att berätta, och hon visste att han skulle ta på sig skulden.

'Tio stycken...' Han spärrade upp ögonen.

'Men du måste minnas att det var många som inte kunde vara med pågrund av tidigare skador...' Han nickade långsamt.

'Men, du vet att om man tar med alla våra tidigare förluster, då är det inte vi som egentligen vunnit, utan vi som förlorat. Han kanske är borta nu, men så är också så många andra. Däribland...' Hans röst dog bort. Det hade inte gått så lång tid sedan de förlorade honom, och smärtan var fortfarande för stor för dem att orka prata om än.

'Jag vet, men... Om du dör, vem finns då kvar? Ni har ju då båda försvunnit och lämnat mig ensam kvar. Jag, jag...' Rösten bröts, och han tog hennes hand i sin, och bara höll den.

'´Mione... Var inte så ledsen... Det var inte ditt fel. Han gjorde det för att skydda dig, alla andra och sig själv, och du vet att han skulle ha klarat sig om de inte varit så många, och de överraskade honom.' Hon nickade sorgset.

'Jag vet... Men, det gör så ont att veta att de ens kunde komma på något sådant... Mitt ute på en gata dessutom... Varför var det ingen som gjorde något Harry? Varför?' Hennes röst var nu bitter och anklagande, och han tänkte tillbaka på dagen då de fått veta. Var det verkligen bara tre veckor sedan? Det kändes som år...

'Jag vet inte ´Mione... Jag antar att de var rädda, och inte själva ville råka illa ut... Men ´Mione, för Rons skull, och för alla andras, hata dem inte. De behöver dig, och du behöver dem. Även om ni kanske inte inser det just nu...' Han röst dog bort. Hon såg förtvivlat på honom.

'I en värld som dödat både Ron, dig och så många andra, där vill jag inte leva. Men, kanske... Om du klarar dig, då kanske jag kan förlåta. Förlåta, men inte glömma. Aldrig glömma Harry, det kan jag bara inte, och det kan du inte heller be mig om.' Tårarna hade försvunnit och ersatts av ett fårat, bitter uttryck. Han ryste inom bords. Hon borde inte vara såhär. På allt för kort tid hade deras liv kantats av olyckor och död, och även om det nu till stor del var över, så skulle de aldrig kunna glömma. Inte den här gången. Alltför mycket hade hänt, och alltför många hade dött. Dessutom, den här gången var han död på riktigt, han skulle inte komma tillbaka.

'´Mione...' Han drog skakigt efter andan och försökte fokusera sig på vad han måste göra.

'´Mione, du kommer klara dig. Du måste klara dig och berätta sanningen för dem. Sanningen om vad som egentligen hänt. Vill du låta alla som älskat och förlorat dött i onödan, för en sak som ingen kommer lyssna till? Dött för en sak som ingen kommer minnas? Är det verkligen så du vill se livet? Är det verkligen så du vill se oss?' Hon skakade häftigt på huvudet och svor högt.

'Fan ta dig! Fan ta dig Voldemort! Även i döden lyckas du döda alla jag älskar och bryr mig om!' Hon såg sorgset på Harry.

'Harry... Vet du vad du ber mig om? Du ber mig glömma ett helt liv med dig och Ron vid min sida. Du kan inte be mig att glömma!' Harry kände en plötslig vrede flamma upp inom sig och hon ryggade tillbaka.

'Aldrig Hermione! Jag skulle aldrig be dig att glömma! Jag ber dig att säga dem sanningen.' Han suckade trött och kände hur luften verkade snaras åt i strupen på honom.

'Snälla Hermione... Du har alltid sagt att alla har rätt att veta sanningen, men när jag ber dig att säga dem sanningen så backar du undan. Och Det är att glömma! Du vill inte minnas oss...' Han visste att han sårade henne, men han var tvungen att få henne att förstå.

'Det är inte sant! Jag skulle aldrig vilja glömma er, och det vet du! Men jag kan inte göra det här! Jag kan inte!' Hon snyftade till. Det gjorde ont. Sanningen gjorde ont. Hon ville verkligen inte glömma dem, men hon backade undan.

'Harry... Jag klarar inte det här ensam. Och jag kommer inte behöva göra det ensam. Du kommer klara dig. Hjälp kommer snart och du kommer klara dig! Jag bara vet det!' Han skakade häftigt på huvudet och hostade till. Blod. Han dolde hastigt handen mot sin redan blodfläckade klädnad och hoppades att hon inget sett.

'Hermione...' Hon avbröt honom snabbt.

'Harry, jag vet att du kommer klara dig. Madame Pomfrey är så duktig, och hon skulle verkligen kunna hjälpa dig. Håll bara ut en liten stund till.'

'Hermione!' Hon tystnade.

'´Mione, du vet, liksom jag vet att jag inte kommer klara mig. Det är ingen ide att låtsas...' Han sade nu rätt ut vad han tänkte. Det var sant. Hans historia tog sitt slut här. Men hennes historia skulle fortsätta ett bra tag till.

'´Mione. Du kommer att klara dig, och du kommer berätta sanningen för alla. Och sen komemr du att leva vidare och hitta någon att älska, någon att starta en familj med, någon som kan stötta dig och älska dig för den du är. Din del av historien är inte slut ännu, men min slutar här. Det sista kapitlet i min berättelse slutar här, ikväll. Med dig vid min sida. Men lova mig Hermione, att när du kommer tillbaka kommer du att berätta sanningen för alla.' Han skrattade till, ett skratt som slutade i en våldsam host attack, och hon höll upp honom för att se till att han fick luft. Tårarna hotade att rinna över, men hon ville inte inse vad det var han sade till henne.

'Det spelar ingen roll vad jag säger, du kommer göra det iallafall. Vare sig jag ber dig eller befaller dig... Hermione... Vi älskar dig, och av just den anledningen måste du säga dem sanningen. Låt dem inte säga något annat än just det.' Hon bet sig i läppen och såg ner på formen av en sjuttonårig pojke som visste så mycket mer om livet än vad någon människa någonsin skulle kunna få veta. Sedan nickade hon. Han drog ett rosslande andetag och kände hur luften verkade snöras åt i strupen på honom, innan han kände hur smärtan började försvinna och insåg att han inte hade mycket tid kvar. Han skulle just säga något till henne då ett starkt ljussken motvilligt fick hans uppmärksamhet. Han flämtade till, vilket fick henne att vilt se sig omkring för att se om det var hjälpen som var på väg, men såg ingenting annat än just det som fanns omkring dem. Ingenting som rörde sig eller någonting.

'Mamma?' Hon skakade förtvivlat på huvudet.

'Nej Harry. Det är bara du och jag kvar här.' Han skakade på huvudet och log sedan. Ett lyckligt litet leende som fick en ensam tår att falla från hennes kind.

'Nej, jag ser dem. Allihop. Mamma, Pappa, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Dumbledore... Allihop.' Hon bet sig nu så hårt i läppen att den började blöda, men hon märkte det inte.

'Harry...' Han såg upp i hennes ansikte och såg sorgsen ut för ett ögonblick.

'Vi älskar dig Hermione. Glöm aldrig det. Du måste säga dem sanningen, och du måste stå upp för dem alldeles ensam, men vi finns alltid där. Du kommer aldrig vara helt ensam Hermione. Vi älskar dig. Glöm aldrig det, glöm inte oss.' Och i ett sista andetag såg en ensam sjuttonårig flicka hur livet lämnade den enda hon hade kvar. Hon såg ner i ansiktet på honom, och tryckte två fingrar mot sina läppar, innan hon tryckte de mot hans och sakta reste sig upp och lade hans kropp varsamt ner på marken för att snart komma tillbaka.

'Jag älskar er också Harry. Jag älskar er också...' Hon försvann från platsen för att någon hundradels sekund senare dyka upp alldeles framför Hogwarts murar.

Då hon mindes hans ord insåg hon att han hade haft rätt. Om hon inte gjorde något skulle världen om bara några år glömma alal som kämpat för att de skulle få leva. De skulle inte minnas hur så många människor kämpade och dog för något som de trodde på. De skulle inte minnas en ensam föräldralös pojke vid namn Harry Potter som kämpade och dog för att alla andra skulle få leva. Hon drog djupt efter andan och tog de första, vacklande stegen mot en oviss framtid, en framtid som hon skulle kämpa för. Kämpa för en framtid där alla skulle få leva lyckliga, där ingen skulle behöva få veta att de man älskade dött för händerna av en blodtörstig mördare, kämpa för en framtid som skulle hedra minnet av de som kämpat och dött för deras skull. För minnet av den pojke som hon just lämnat över till en annan värld, där hans familj fanns för honom, för en familj som hon visste också skulle vänta på henne då det blev hennes tur att gå.


End file.
